Stampy and Hit The Target: How They Came To Be
by crazycoconut191
Summary: Ever wonder how Stampy and Hit The Target met? How they became rivals? What goes on behind the camera? Well now you can see for yourself (kind of) as you dive into the Lovely World of both Minecraft and reality.
1. Chapter 1: The Good Ol' Times

**Hey guys- (gets killed for dropping off the face of the internet) Oooooooookay, I obviously have some explaining to do. Check my profile for more info please :)**

**Anyways, I have decided to take a little break from Inuyasha for a bit and try out something new-Stampylongnose is a huge idol of mine, and I have had this idea for a while now, so I decided to test this out, see how it plays out. Drop a comment or a Follow/Fave if you are a fan of both him and this story! Thanks guys! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Stampy POV**

I hate being famous. Every day, complete strangers come up to me on the streets asking for my autograph, or if I would play with them on a Minecraft game, or add them to my Love Garden. It was better back when people didn't know what I looked like. Hit The Target leaked a picture of me playing Minecraft with Squid about halfway into my Minecraft career onto the unforgiving abyss that we call the internet. I talked to him off-camera and he said he really didn't mean to. Now, I'm not exactly a lie detector, but I figured he was not telling the truth. I told him that it was fine, but that if he caused any more trouble, I would have to take matters more seriously. That was in my final year of high school. We agreed over the summer to do a couple of videos about the rivalry, and it ended up being a pretty popular subject. Maybe even a little _too_ popular.

**Hit The Target POV**

I told him I didn't mean to leak the picture. And at that moment in time, I actually meant it. But noooo, I could tell, I could see it in his eyes, he didn't believe me, didn't trust me enough to possibly think that I would tell him the truth, but acted how all of the other famous jerks do and said it was cool, and that he was just giving me a warning. So when he offered to make a video about it, I thought it was the perfect time to get my revenge on him for being such a _jerk_ to me. He told me that I would 'steal' his dogs and blow a few things up in his world. I agreed, the entire time plotting his demise. The first video went..._great..._in his opinion. I decided to take it a little farther, though, and killed a dog. When he recounted his dogs the next day, he e-mailed me and asked me if I knew where a dog of his was. I faked innocence and told him that I had seen a dog drop off of one of the towers in his world and die during the video. He replied a thank-you and told me that we would reconnect soon.

**_Three months go by; Stampy continues to play Minecraft without a thought to Hit The Target. Eventually, the man takes control of the situation._**

**Stampy POV**

My computer monitor beeped. I had gotten another e-mail. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was just another Minecraftee wanting to play with me or Squid. _Might as well check…_I thought as I exited from my video-editing software and logged onto my e-mail account.

"Woah.." I exclaimed, as I glanced at my inbox. 993 unread messages. Squid walked over to my desk, popsicle in hand.

"'S wrong, mate? Oh...Geez.." He stuck the frozen treat in his mouth for a short minute before taking it out and licking his lips. "'Y want one, Stamps," he offered, "before you completely drown in 993 unread messages?"

"Nah, I'm good," I replied, eyeing some of the messages sent from the username 'StampyStalker562'. Squid snorted.

"Are ya really gonna read all those?" I inhaled, then exhaled slowly.

"They're not gonna read themselves.."

"Well, then, here mate, lemme help ya." I smiled as he sat down next to me. A good friend is always there when you need him. I turned my attention back to the monitor. Squid grabbed the mouse and opened up the first message.

"From 'ILoveStampylongnose12996437462," he said in a squeaky voice. "Oh Em Gee, I luuuuuuuuuuuv ur vids Stamps! Would you consider going on a date with meeeeee? Ur just soooooo cute! Pleeeeeez?" He blinked his eyes rapidly and waved his hands around dramatically. I laughed.

"No," I said as I typed. "Thank you for the offer, but I already have a girlfriend." Squid nodded and sent the message before opening the next one. Similar to the first one, except from a guy wanting me to play with him on Minecraft. We typed a reply and moved on.

"'Ey, Stamps, this one is from Hit The Target. Isn't he the one who you made a video with about him being evil and stealing your dogs?"

"...Oh! I haven't talked to him in quite a while..Let's see what he has to say.." My stomach knotted. I really had thought I was finished with the guy. When I said we would reconnect soon, I didn't really mean it...Squid opened up the e-mail.

"To Stampy-Do you want to make another video? I was talking to someone and they asked if you and I still had a 'rivalry'. I replied yes, we do, and that I was planning a sneak-attack. Maybe this video we could do a little bit more destruction? -Hit The Target. This almost sounds like a threat to me, Stamps. Is this guy for real?" Squid asked, leaning on the desk and waiting for my response. I swallowed.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm, he just wants to make another video," I replied smoothly. Squid didn't move for a second, and I almost thought he didn't believe me. "Um," I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry, mate," he said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I got your back. We can always rebuild _if_ _things get out of hand._" With that, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving me with a queasy feeling in my stomach and a sticky feeling on my shoulder. I jumped up.

"SQUID NUGGET!" I shouted, and chased after my friend, laughing. Worry was blown out of my head like light from a candle as I tackled him on the cool grass outside.

* * *

**This will most likely turn into a two-shot..****_if _****this story can get three Comments! Hugz and Lolz,**

**~The here-to-stay Crazycoconut191**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning and Plotting

**Go to bottom for late explanation ;_;**

**But I hope you guys enjoy this chappie :) **

* * *

**HitTheTarget POV**

I sat in front of the computer, tapping my fingers while watching Stampy's latest video. He was playing a few of his minigames with his friends. I cringed as I heard his laugh-so high-pitched for a male. I had enjoyed hearing it the first few times, when we had met, but after a while it had gotten to a point where I would have rather listened to Justin Beiber's new hit single. I saw something move near the top of the screen, and paused the video. There was a small red and black hot air balloon frozen in the sky. I sighed in expiration, knowing that red and black were considered 'my colors' in his world. It was quite obviously an invitation for me to come back and do some more dastardly things, then, as always, get defeated, or run away.

I turned my head in the direction of my X-Box 360, then to the small chemical set I had gotten a few years back that was stuffed in my closet. The gears were turning, and they eventually formed a plan. I swiveled my chair in the direction of the box the set had come in and snatched it up. I opened the box and the Styrofoam packing material screeched as I lifted a bottle up, not bothering to read the label. I saw my reflection in the glass, distorted and maniac-looking. _This will be the face they all will fear,_ I thought. _You had your chance, cat. You could have stopped this by just befriending me. Now you will pay._ And for the first time in his life, his thoughts were of nothing but revenge.

**Stampy POV-One Hour Before**

"Sadly, that is about all the time we have left in this video. Thank you all for watching and I will see you all later. Byyyyyyyyyye!" I waited a few seconds before moving again. "Well," I said, grinning through my earpiece. "The video should be over by now, you guys can talk." Amy let out a great big sigh, as if she couldn't contain her thoughts any longer.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

"Stampy, why not let us talk?" Rosie asked, crouching and walking over towards me.

"I don't know," I replied, shrugging. "I guess I just like the solo commentary." Amy scoffed playfully, and began sprinting towards the Funland.

"Last one to the Funland is a rotten egg!" she exclaimed. Rosie and I took pursuit, laughing. We reached the entrance at the same time. Rosie bounded over towards Turbo Types, ranting about her last defeat. Amy looked towards Stampy's Hot Buns for a second, then turned away and chased after Rosie, vowing to overtake her. I stood amidst my world, my passion, my career, and smiled. How lucky was I to have such great friends?

Looking back, I never had thought a YouTube channel would hold me up in society. I had never thought I would ever be popular in anything. Choosing YouTube over a real job was a difficult decision to make, but I had a gut feeling it would take me far. And look at me now, three million subscribers, playing adventure maps, going on quests, having the time of my life. I never wanted it to end. Ending. The End. My thoughts wavered over towards the day when my channel had been taken down. I was nearing the climax of my channel, having the best time I'd had in years, when it all came crashing down. Someone, supposedly, had flagged my channel and Google had taken it down. That's what they told me, but I am nearly certain that is not the truth. In my mind, I think it was a test, to see how loyal my fans were to me and how dedicated to my channel I really was. I looked away from my Xbox screen and stared at a small trophy a fan had sent me when I had reached 2 million subscribers. Millions of people around the world depended on me for daily entertainment. If I had let them down…"Stampy? Stampy, can you hear me? Stampy!"

"Huh?" I was snapped back to reality by Amy calling my name.

"Stampy!" I could tell by her voice that she was worried. "…You okay? I think your mic or something disconnected. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, dazed, then blinked furiously, trying to remember what had happened in the last two minutes. "I'm fine. Um…what were we doing again?"

"I'm beating you two at Turbo Types, that's what!" Rosie exclaimed, jumping up and down on the top of the two T's. "Come on; let's play before I have to go." Amy laughed and raced inside, stationed at the alphabet spot. Rosie hopped down and chose hers, followed by me taking the last spot.

"Okay!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ready! Steady! Go go go!" I tapped the sign and tried to maneuver around the keyboard as quick as I could. I could hear Amy and Rosie talking in the background, but I couldn't understand them. Once again, my channel's near end picked at my mind like a dog picking meat from a bone.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry guys, I haven't uploaded a chapter to one of my stories in so long, there are just not enough hours in the day to do so D: I will try to upload as frequently as I can, but it may be a week or so before I can post a story ;_; Anyway, if you liked this story so far, comment the name of your favorite YouTuber! Lolz and Hugz,**

**~(The Extremely Late) Crazycoconut191**


End file.
